My Angel with a Shotgun
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] [ side story of The Bodyguard from Cina ] Aku, Park Woojin hanyalah seorang pengawal biasa. Yang akan selalu melindungimu sampai akhir hayatku, Ahn Hyungseob. [ jinseob ] [ wanna one, produce 101 ]


_Kisah_ _i_ _ni hanya berawal dari perasaan cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan padamu. Karena pada dasarnya Aku memang tak pantas jika di sandingkan denganmu._

Aku hanyalah seorang polisi biasa di kota Seoul. Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan di kereta. Ibuku adalah seorang perokok akut, dan karena hal itu pula membuatnya menderita penyakit paru-paru. Ini adalah kisahku, Park Woojin. Pria berumur 23 tahun dengan kehidupan yang pas-pasan.

Sejak kecil, Aku memang bercita-cita menjadi seorang polisi. Bersama Joo Haknyeon, sahabat seperjuanganku. Kami mewujudkan mimpi bocah ingusan menjadi kenyataan.

Walau cita-cita sudah terwujud, bukan berarti kehidupan ku menjadi bahagia. Karena ekonomi semakin sulit, dan gaji seorang polisi tak sebesar yang ku kira, Aku acapkali kesusahan. Ibu dengan penyakit paru-paru yang semakin lama semakin parah membuatku harus bekerja lebih keras.

Sampai pada saat tuan Kim Jaehwan datang dan memesan beberapa polisi untuk menjaga kekasihnya. Aku dan Haknyeon bersedia, karena gaji yang ditawarkan tuan Jaehwan adalah 10x lebih besar ketimbang gaji ku sebagai polisi biasa.

Aku harap dengan menjadi pengawal kekasih tuan Jaehwan, bisa membiayai pengobatan Ibu dan membiayai kehidupan kami berdua.

Hanya itu impianku. Melihat Ibu senang tanpa beban. Ibu, adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat ku sayang.

Bersama Haknyeon, Aku akan memperjuangkan kehidupan kami.

.

.

.

.

 **————OoO————**

 **My** **Angel with a Shotgun**

 **Main pair:**

 **Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Side story of 'The Bodyguard from Cina'**

 **Warn! Yaoi, OOC, Typo, BodyguardAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

 **————OoO————**

.

.

.

.

Berjalan di kota Seoul memang nyaman. Hari ini sedang memasuki musim gugur. Banyak dedaunan yang jatuh lalu berserakan dimana-mana. Aku memasuki kediaman tuan Yoo Seonho yang begitu megah. Ah, berbeda sekali dengan rumahku.

"Woojin, Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku di sana."

Haknyeon berbicara padaku. Aku menjawab, "Yasudah."

Aku melihat sekeliling rumah. Banyak furniture yang berasal dari luar negeri. Dengan kolam renang di halaman belakang. Rumah ini benar-benar keren.

"Apa kau Park Woojin?"

Seorang pria bertanya padaku. Ia memiliki pipi sedikit gembul dengan tubuh tinggi. Kalian bisa menebak itu siapa, dia adalah Yoo Seonho.

Dengan hormat, ku bungkukkan badanku. "Ya."

"Ah, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku." ucap tuan Seonho sembari tersenyum.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Manis, pantas saja jika tuan Jaehwan menyukainya. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan hal ini padaku. Aku akan menjagamu dengan segenap hati."

Terlihat senyuman terpancar dari wajah tuan Seonho. Aku semakin mengembangkan senyum. Memperlihatkan gigi gingsulku yang katanya manis.

.

.

.

.

"Woojin, tolong kau benarkan pintu kamar mandi di ujung sana." ucap Haknyeon.

Aku menatap pemuda yang berstatus sahabatku tajam, "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membenarkannya?"

Bocah ingusan itu kembali menatapku. "Aku malas."

Benar-benar pemuda yang satu ini. Selalu saja begitu. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan paling ujung. Membawa beberapa perkakas untuk digunakan nanti. Dan benar saja, pintu itu sudah rusak.

Ku taruh perkakas di atas lantai. Mengambil beberapa obeng dan palu. Ah, sialnya Aku meninggalkan kunci inggris di gudang.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini."

"Ah, terima kasih—"

Detik itu, waktu itu, jam itu, hari itu. Aku berjumpa denganmu. Berjumpa untuk pertama kalinya. Wajahnya manis, sangat manis. Kulitnya putih seperti susu. Terlihat lembut dan halus. Aku... terpesona.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku tergagap, rona merah sudah menjalar di pipi ku. Bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Kau, membuatku bingung. Aku terlihat bodoh. Aku seperti keledai.

Namun dia tersenyum menatap wajah bodohku. Tetap menampakkan raut wajah senang. Ia tersenyum manis, sangat bercahaya.

"Aku Ahn Hyungseob. Salam kenal."

Saat itu Aku pun tahu, ada sosok malaikat yang turun dari langit. Yaitu kau.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin berlalu. Pemuda bernama Ahn Hyungseob itu tak pernah kulihat lagi wajahnya. Ia jarang berkunjung ke rumah tuan Yoo. Aku merasa hampa sekarang. Ya, ini cinta pertama ku bersama seorang pria. Terserah orang ingin menyebutku seorang _gay_ ataupun apa itu Aku tak peduli. Hatiku sudah jatuh pada pemuda manis itu.

Ahn Hyungseob, dimana kau berada?

Aku berjalan di depan rumah besar tuan Yoo. Sekilas, menatap bayang-bayang seorang pemuda yang tengah berusaha kabur dari kamar atas. Aku buru-buru berlari, menjaganya dari bawah. Tuan Seonho sedang berusaha kabur.

"Woojin?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tuan Seonho terlihat panik ketika Aku menyentuh pinggangnya. Huft, Aku kira dia akan bunuh diri karena di kekang terus menerus oleh tuan Lai Guanlin.

"Anda mau kemana, tuan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Tuan Seonho tergagap. Aku semakin bingung melihatnya. "A-aku mau p-pergi."

"Aku ikut bersamamu." ucapku mantap. Ah, entah kenapa hatiku berkata jika Aku harus mengikuti tuan Seonho pergi malam ini.

Terlihat, tuan Yoo mengijinkanku untuk pergi bersama nya. Ah, mungkin saja Aku bisa bertemu Hyungseob sekarang. Sedang apa dia, dan dimana. Sungguh, Aku sangat penasaran.

Sampai ketika Aku menyalakan mesin mobil, tuan Lai Guanlin menahan kami lalu memarahi tuan Seonho. Aku hanya melihat dalam diam, seperti kambing congek.

Acara pergi pun gagal. Tuan Seonho benar-benar marah besar pada tentara Cina itu. Aku kembali merana.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian penembakan di mall, Aku sibuk mengurusi Haknyeon yang tertembak. Bolak-balik dari rumah ke rumah sakit membuatku lelah. Ya, setidaknya hari ini Jinyoung menemani ku.

"Oh iya paman, kudengar beberapa hari lagi Hyungseob hyung akan datang kerumah. Ku harap ia tak akan diusir oleh paman Guanlin."

Aku terdiam. Detak jantungku berdebar berkali-kali lipat. Orang yang kutunggu, yang sangat ku rindukan, akan datang besok. Tubuhku merasa kaku, mulutku kelu tak bisa menyebutkan kata-kata. Ahn Hyungseob, besok akan datang.

.

.

.

.

Jika harus memilih. Aku lebih memilih pergi ke hutan belantara dibandingkan harus berhadapan dengan pemuda manis yang tengah duduk di hadapanku. Pemuda manis itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sedikit memberikan senyuman padaku dan Haknyeon.

"Apa Seonho masih lama?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu, dia baru saja bangun tadi. Tuan Hyungseob." jawab Haknyeon.

Pemuda manis bernama lengkap Ahn Hyungseob yang selalu Aku impikan hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Hahh, anak itu."

Hyungseob adalah pemuda yang ceria dan sedikit—ah lebih tepatnya sangat bawel. Senyumannya yang manis terkadang membuat hatiku berdetak lebih cepat. Mataku tak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menatap langsung sosok malaikat berwujud manusia itu. Cukup mendengarkan suara merdunya saja sudah membuat jantung berdebar-debar.

Haknyeon, sahabatku sangat paham. Sangat paham jika diriku sangat menyukai sosok Ahn Hyungseob. Sebetulnya sangat mudah untuk akrab dengan Hyungseob, hanya saja sifat pemalu ku menghalangkan segalanya. Aku terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap wajah Hyungseob.

"Woojin, kenapa kau menunduk? Kau sakit?" tanya Hyungseob.

Bagaimana bisa Aku tidak salah tingkah jika ucapan Hyungseob selalu membuatku berharap tinggi. Ucapan pemuda Ahn selalu membuat Park Woojin seakan memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat memilikinya. Ya, semacam pemberian harapan palsu.

Nyatanya Ahn Hyungseob sudah memiliki kekasih. Kenyataan pahit yang harus ditelan mentah-mentah. Padahal saat itu Aku menanyakan pada tuan Seonho jika malaikatku masih lajang. Tapi, setelah beberapa hari ternyata malaikatku sudah memiliki pendamping.

"Halo, Jonghyun. Ah, aku sedang berada di rumah Seonho sekarang."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pilu ketika mendengar pujaan hati sedang bercengkrama ria dengan kekasihnya lewat telepon. Ya, suara Hyungseob terdengar bahagia sangat. Haknyeon hanya bisa menepuk punggung ku pelan.

"Tidak apa." ucapku sembari tersenyum.

Haha, cinta itu memang menyakitkan ya?

.

.

.

.

Setelah malam penangkapan Minhyun gagal, Aku kembali kerumah tuan Seonho. Lelah sedang menguasai tubuhku. Kulihat itu sekilas dua pemuda manis yang berdiri di depan kamar Seonho. Ya, Hyungseob dan Jihoon.

Wajahku merona seketika saat Hyungseob menatapku. Aku segera berjalan menuju kamar lalu menutup pintu rapat. Hidungku menghirup nafas dalam, "Woojin sadarlah! Hyungseob sudah memiliki kekasih! Kau tidak mungkin akan mendapatkannya!"

 _TOK TOK_

Pintu terketuk pelan. Aku yang mendengarnya segera membuka knop pintu, "Haknyeon aku sudah bilang aku tidak lap—"

Bibirku diam seribu bahasa. Debaran jantung kembali terdengar dengan cepat di dalam dada. Aku gugup, sangat gugup. "Ah, maaf aku tak bermaksud mengganggu."

Ahn Hyungseob berdiri di depan pintu dengan nampan berisikan makanan. Pemuda manis nan mungil itu sedikit menundukkan wajah, tak berani menatapku yang masih diam. Keheningan melanda kami beberapa menit. Aku segera berinisiatif memecahkan keheningan.

"Terima kasih." tangan besarku mengambil nampan yang dibawakan Hyungseob. Pemuda manis itu merona, "Y-ya, makanlah dan istirahat. Nanti kau akan sakit."

Sahabat dari tuan Yoo Seonho itu berlalu lalang meninggalkanku di depan pintu kamar. Aku menatap nampan berisi makanan yang sudah berada di genggamanku. Aku tersenyum, "Manis."

.

.

.

.

Setelah menemani tuan Seonho dan tuan Jaehwan makan malam, Aku pulang kerumah. Menyetir sembari menahan degupan keras dalam dada. Hanya ada diriku dan Hyungseob sekarang. Pemuda manis itu tertidur di kursi sebelahku. Bagaimana awal kisah Aku bisa bersama Hyungseob dalam satu mobil? Dan kabar baiknya hanya ada kami berdua di dalam mobil.

Karena dengan secara mendadak Samuel menculik Daehwi dan berkata akan melakukan kencan. Alhasil hanya ada diriku dan Hyungseob sekarang.

Aku terlihat tenang, namun dalam hati ingin berteriak.

 _'Tuhan, jika ini mimpi. Tolong jangan bangunkan Aku.'_

Aku berusaha untuk fokus menyetir. Aku berusaha menetralkan degupan dalam dada.

 _TUK_

Jantungku serasa ingin keluar. Kepala Hyungseob tiba-tiba bersender pada pundakku. Pemuda manis itu masih tertidur lelap. Aku serasa ingin mati.

Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah Hyungseob. Jalanan semakin lama semakin terlihat sepi. Pemuda Ahn masih menyenderkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman mulai keluar dari bibirku. Aku senang.

"Setidaknya, Aku bisa menjadi senderanmu ketika lelah walau tak bisa memilikimu, Ahn Hyungseob."

.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang dingin membuatku ingin berguling dalam selimut tebal. Aku membenamkan wajahku yang sudah merona pada bantal. Bayangan wajah manis Hyungseob masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku.

Ahn Hyungseob, kau sungguh manis.

Senyum mulai terbit di wajahku. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum ketika membayangkan malaikatku. Oh, dia manis sekali. Dia, yang tak bisa kumiliki.

Ketika Aku ingin menutup mata, suara teriakan membuatku bangun. Aku tahu suara ini, suara yang sangat ku kenal. Suara yang dapat membuatku salah tingkah.

Suara Hyungseob.

Menggema bagaikan alunan melodi yang indah. Bagaikan sebuah simfoni yang menenangkan hati. Walau itu suara teriakan, namun tetap saja sangat merdu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar. Terlihat tiga pemuda manis itu berpelukan satu sama lain di lantai dua. Banyak peluru bertebaran dimana-mana. Tuan Seonho sedang di buru kematiannya. Itu artinya Hwang Minhyun telah kembali.

Pistol yang selalu bertengger di saku celana ku mulai mengeluarkan peluru. Berharap bisa menyelamatkan seseorang diatas sana. Berharap dia baik-baik saja. Malaikatku, Aku akan menyelamatkanmu.

Aku menyuruh tuan Seonho, Jihoon, dan Hyungseob untuk berbaring di atas sofa ungu. Ku dorong sofa itu jatuh ke bawah. Aku kembali turun, namun sebuah peluru mendarat tepat di kaki ku. Aku terjatuh diatas tubuh malaikat ku.

Kulihat Hyungseob menangis. Menatapku yang berjalan tertatih. Menatapku yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Punggungku terasa sakit, peluru kembali menembus masuk punggung. Darah semakin keluar dari mulut.

Aku sedikit senang ketika tahu malaikatku khawatir akan kondisiku. Apa Aku harus sakit dahulu agar kau dapat menatapku, Ahn Hyungseob? Haruskah?

Kalaupun iya, Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan bersakit-sakit demi mendapat perhatianmu. Sakit di tubuhku ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kebahagiaanku ketika kau khawatir padaku. Aku bahagia.

Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun melukaimu, Hyungseob. Tak ada siapapun. Walaupun itu adalah Hwang Minhyun sekalipun, Aku tak akan takut.

Hyungseob, jangan takut. Ada Aku disini. Ada Park Woojin yang akan selalu melindungimu. Aku, Park Woojin. Akan selalu melindungi Ahn Hyungseob.

Namun, semua tubuh punya batasannya, bukan? Dan ya, tubuhku mencapai puncaknya. Aku terjatuh. Peluru masuk menembus jantungku. Dadaku sesak, Aku mendengar isakan tangis dari Hyungseob, Jihoon, dan tuan Seonho. Mereka menangis. Namun, hatiku sakit ketika mendengar tangisan Hyungseob.

Ahn Hyungseob, jangan menangisiku. Aku tak pantas kau tangisi. Jangan kau buang kristal bening itu secara cuma-cuma. Hyungseob, jangan tangisi Aku.

Pertarungan semakin sengit, Aku dibawa Haknyeon ke ujung ruangan. Sahabatku meneriaki namaku berulang kali. Aku masih terengah, mungkinkah ini akhir dari hidupku?

Sekelebat salju semakin turun dengan deras. Terpaan udara dingin yang mampu menusuk kulit siapapun berayun-ayun di udara. Dari ujung ruangan, terdengar isakan tangis seorang pria. Hyungseob menangis tersedu-sedu. Pemuda manis itu menggenggam erat tanganku. Mengecupnya beberapa kali, berharap diriku baik-baik saja.

Dengan nafas masih tersenggal, Aku menoleh pada Hyungseob. Senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya, "J-jangan menangis—uhuk—tuan jelek jika menangis."

Hyungseob semakin terisak. Ia tak tega melihat kondisiku yang tengah sekarat. Darah masih mengucur deras dari mulut dan dada. "K—kau bodoh! Kenapa malah melindungiku, hah?! Biarkan saja Aku mati!"

Haha bodoh, mana bisa Aku membiarkanmu mati tertembak?

"Mana bisa—uhuk—Aku membiarkan laki-laki yang Aku cintai—uhuk—mati."

Hah, pada akhirnya Aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Hyungseob semakin terisak melihat kondisiku. Setelah mendengar pengakuan dariku, ia semakin merasa bersalah. "K-kau, m-mencintai—"

"M-maukah kau m-menciumku u-untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Katakanlah diriku memang _bajingan_. Lelaki _brengsek_ yang dengan sembarang meminta sebuah ciuman. Aku tahu, Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tahu diri. Tapi, bolehkah Aku mengecup bibirmu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali?

Perlahan, wajah malaikatku mendekat. Semakin mendekat, hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulitku.

 _CUP_

Bibir lembut Hyungseob menyapu lembut bibirku. Sedikit rasa amis menjalar di lidah. Kedua lidah beradu cepat, ciuman dengan diiringi tangisan serta turunnya salju diluar sana. Ku tekan tengkuk Hyungseob. Memperdalam ciuman, menyesap bibir ranum Hyungseob untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali. Hyungseob, apa kau tak jijik dengan darah-darah yang mengalir dari tubuhku?

Berlatar ruangan dalam kaca, dengan pantulan sinar rembulan serta jatuhnya salju mengiringi ciuman manis antara diriku dan Ahn Hyungseob. Aku dapat merasakan pipinya basah akibat air mata yang tumpah. Pria manis itu menangis dalam diam. Dan Aku merasakan kebahagiaan dalam diam. Maaf, tapi Aku bahagia kau menangisiku.

Kulihat siluet malaikan maut datang padaku. Ia mengangkat pedang panjang, mengayunkan pada diriku. Ku pejamkan mataku perlahan. Masih menyesap bibir manis Hyungseob, Aku menangis. Pedang itu mengayun. Memutuskan jiwa dan rohku. Aku menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku, Park Woojin. Sudah meninggalkan raga ku di rumah besar tuan Seonho.

Hyungseob, selamat tinggal. Maaf, Aku tak lagi bisa menjagamu.

Tugasku di dunia, telah selesai.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob termenung di depan makan Park Woojin. Pemuda itu tak bergerak, ia hanya menatap. Merasakan gundukan tanah yang masih hangat. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Park Woojin. Kau adalah malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Malaikat dengan pistol yang selalu bertengger di saku celanamu. _My Angel with a Shotgun_."

Dan pemuda bernama lengkap Ahn Hyungseob mengecup lembut papan nisan bertuliskan Park Woojin.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:**

 ** _16 September 2017._**

 **Hai, fanfiksi ini adalah side story dari The Bodyguard from Cina. Saya buat dalam sudut pandang Park Woojin. Maaf jika aneh, saya bukan author spesialis fanfiksi angst :"v**

 **Dan untuk yang menunggu _sequel_ dari The Bodyguard from Cina, dimohon untuk bersabar. Karena masih dalam tahap proses :)**

 **Terima** **kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca side story ini :) sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu!**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
